Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, mp3 players and the like, use rechargeable battery packs to supply power. For example, devices commonly include a rechargeable battery pack that is charged by a commercial power source (wall outlet) and powers the device when disconnected therefrom.
Increased operational battery life (i.e., useful operating time between charges) and increased overall battery life (i.e., time the battery remains useful and rechargeable) are desirable. Many advances have been made in this area. One approach is to provide additional battery packs such that a device may use one or a plurality of available battery packs (e.g., one battery pack used first, followed by a second battery pack). This permits devices to increase the operational battery life (i.e., extend time between charging) and provides other advantages.